One lucky Wife
by Rivia
Summary: Saddened that her two children have returned to Hogwarts, Daphne Potter expects another normal night in. But is surprised when her husband has other ideas.


Daphne looked fondly at the framed picture on her desk, sighing to herself as she raised a hand to it. They all looked far too young, too young to be away from home – in her opinion at least. She softly traced the forms of her children with her fingers, smiling at the moving image. Rose was seventeen now, newly crowned head-girl. Her twin brother James also being named head-body, both of her children achieving the best they possible could do.

Even though they were both twins, they were separated by different houses – Lily being the second Slytherin of the family, Alex being the second Gryffindor of the family. Harry was thankful that they didn't take an interest in Quidditch, he was already splitting hairs on who to support in the race for the House Cup – both Slytherin and Gryffindor battling it out each year, becoming even more intense since the first year of the Potter twins.

She turned away from the picture, sighing to herself at the thought of her children. The house seemed almost dead without any of her children around, ever since their first year Daphne had been having the same feeling – dreading their return to Hogwarts, and delighting in their return. But lately she'd finally noticed how empty the house feels when they're not around. Harry had been an attentive husband as usual, stepping in and providing enticing ' _distractions_ ' whenever he noticed that she was down. She missed the sound of their laughter, the pestering for money, the teenage tantrums, and the special times in her home.

Deciding that she isn't going to get any further with her paperwork, she put away her work and organized her office. She thought that staying late would blank out the feelings of missing her children, but she forgot about the picture – 'Of all places…' Thursday night was the night that Harry took over the kitchen. They typically shared the load of cooking, but Harry being the amazing husband he is, wanted to do all the work himself – letting her relax whilst he cooked.

The tossing of floo powder, a step forward with a word of her destination and she's stepping into their living room. She was pleasantly surprised to see Harry seated in the living room, shirt open as he leant back in his chair – smiling mischievously at her. Raising an eyebrow at Harry's current state, she walked up to him. "Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, already knowing that Harry was up to something if he had that smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong Daphne, just happy to see you back," he replied smoothly, immediately raising her suspicious even higher. Her gaze swept downwards to admire his toned chest, then back up to his face. "I actually finished work early today, thought I'd surprise you – you know, do something special for my lovely wife…"

"Special," she repeated. Suspicion being replaced with want. "What sort of special?" Her mind was a whirl storm in ideas, maybe he'd bought her something good? Something for dinner? Fine Wine?

Laughing at the look on Daphne's face, Harry replied. "Before I go any further, is there anything that you'd like to drink or eat?"

"Uh, no. I'm not that hungry now, I could maybe do with something to drink though. Some wine maybe…"

Her voice died off as Harry pulled his hand out from his pocket. Her crystal blue eyes widening in surprise at what she saw dangling from his hand. The small collection of black silk in Harry's hand brought Daphne to a halt as she felt her mouth go dry from just looking at the collection.

The silk had been hidden away in her jewellery collection for years, hidden away from children's eyes and anyone that may go snooping – it was still in perfect condition for all the years it hadn't left the draw, her body tingling slightly at the thought of it. The silk had been the source of their alone time in their younger times, using it as a blindfold, tying up wrists, binding someone to the bed – endless uses that Daphne remembered herself using on her husband and in return.

She nervously licked her lips, reaching out to lightly stroke the silk in Harry's hand, letting out a breath at the contact of it against her fingers. Her gaze went back to Harry's face and he looked at her in way that she hadn't notice since her younger years, years of rough sex in abandoned class rooms, romps in Hogsmeade, and stolen nights in Grimmauld Palace.

"So. What do you think? "

"Come off it Harry, you know what I'm thinking right now," she muttered. "But it's been so long-"

"Aye, it has. But we're alone now, the children are at Hogwarts." He reminded her, moving the silk away from her fingers. "If you don't want to do it, just tell me," his teasing voice reaches her as he's already out of his seat standing in front of her.

"Wait, wait! You're not going _anywhere_ unless I say so," her hand is flat against Harry's warm chest, the other plucking the collection of Silk from Harry's hand – grasping it in her own as she brings it up to her nose, inhaling the scent.

Closing her eyes at the familiar scent on the silk, she feels herself shiver slightly in remembrance – The silk was a treasured gift from her mother, something to hold her hair up whenever she needed it, but scrapping that idea to use it with herself and Harry seemed like the better idea. It reminded her of the days when it was just herself and Harry, how they used to spend lazy days in bed and go at it several times in one morning. How she would dominate Harry, making him do what she wanted. How he would dominate her in return, pushing her down into their bed as they joined together in a rough embrace.

"If you're up for it I'll even let you do _whatever_ you want," Harry's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Anything?" she replied, looking up at Harry.

"A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g." he replied, already stripping off his shirt.

'Never thought I'd be in this situation again,' She simply threw Harry a smirk, standing on her toes to bring his lips down to hers - teeth nipping against his bottom lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne wasn't sure how they get up to their bedroom without breaking anything on the way up. They ended up bumping into a few walls on the way though, that was all down to her wanting to get another good kiss in, but didn't think of Harry holding both of their weight as they crashed around. Still, though, they made it to their room. Harry's pants were half way unbuttoned, her skirt rustled and pushed up her thighs.

"Shut the door," she whispered into his neck as she planted kisses down the side of it – the both of them stumbling into their room.

"No need to," he replied, his hands cupping Daphne's arse. "It's just us two in the house."

"Oh Merlin," her hands went to Harry's neck at Harry's reply. Laughing to herself, "Forgot about that."

He pushed her against the bedroom door, bringing his lips to hers to roughly kiss her. His hands still working thoroughly on Daphne's arse – distracting her from the mention over their children, replacing it with a jolt of arousal and soaked knickers.

Pulling away from him, Daphne smiled at his dishevel state, lips swollen, hair askew, lip stick across his jaw. "I remember you mentioning something about letting me do anything?"

"Of course. I am to keep my promise." And he did, taking her hand in his as he led them both to their bed. Smoothly pulling out the silk in question, he held it out to Daphne. "Remember the things we used to do with these?"

"Of course, I do," taking the silk out of his hands, she rubbed them between her fingers – enjoying the feeling of it against her. "I received it from my mother in our seventh year, she thought It'd be a nice gift, something to hold my hair up." Looking back at Harry, Daphne softly trailed the silk over him, enjoying watching him shiver. "And that went out of the window, didn't it? You came up with the amazing idea of tying my hands and eyes up. Even though I couldn't see a thing, that was the first time I realized that you were _trouble_."

"It's hard to think that it's been years since we last used them," he murmured as he brought her close to him again, letting her tie the silk over his eyes and wrists. "Don't think you're getting off easy by the way, after this I'm definitely tying you to the bed. Make you beg for me, scream my name out."

She just smiled in response as the blindfold went over his eyes, then another binding his wrists together behind his back.

"And how are you going to make me _scream_?" she asked back, smiling at Harry's silk-covered look. Attentively brushing her fingers against his naked upper-body and enjoying the way he reacted, jolting and leaning into her touch as her hand went south. The proximity to her husband allowing her to inhale the scent of him, the faint smell of his after shave lingering on her fingers as she reached his pants.

"I'll do what I always do, give you a rough ride – just how you've always liked it." Her hands paused at his words, raising an eyebrow at his talk. She hadn't heard him talk like this ever since the birth of their two kids. Laughing to herself, she pushed him onto the bed, already spying the huge bulge in his pants.

Harry had always had a great body, even for his age now he's still in great shape – Daphne could easily remember how his young body felt under her touch back in their seventh year. 'Probably the perks of being raised in such a prestigious house,' she smiled to herself at the memory of the two of them spending their summer holidays at Grimmauld Palace.

Tugging off his pants and underwear, she cupped his cock in her hands. "We can do that later. Now it's my turn play with you, okay?" Harry only groaned in response as she tightened her grip, enjoying the feeling of the thick organ in her hands.

He groaned aloud when she lightly dragged her tongue down the length of it, raising his hips at the contact. He didn't mind what she did, just wanted to bask in her touch – a touch which he hadn't felt this intense in a long while.

Daphne was already growing more and more wet from just watching her husband shift under her, she'd always enjoyed teasing Harry, it just seemed to jolt her desire – especially whenever she was in control like this.

"Do you have any idea how magnificent you look right now?" she asked him, leaning back to look at Harry's naked form.

"Merlin, Daphne. I'm rock-hard here and you're too busy admiring my amazing physique." Sarcasm was on Harry's tone as she could tell that the slow action was getting to him.

" _Don't_ be getting snappy with me Mr Potter," satisfied that she was getting a rise out of him, Daphne roughly gripped his cock – laughing as he shifted at her touch.

She resumed her teasing, liking from top to bottom, taking him slightly into her mouth – it all had an effect on Harry as he was thrashing below her, wanting even more from her.

"You should see yourself, husband. Your body is flushed with arousal and you've got a sheen of sweat on you," she traced her tongue around the head. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes," he hissed as she took the length of him into her mouth again. His body arched off the bed, wanting her to go deeper. "More."

Daphne ignored his cries for more as she snaked her own hand through her own knickers, rubbing at her clit. She was already dripping wet by the time she inserted two fingers into herself, she didn't realise that she was getting herself off this much from just the simple act of pleasuring her husband with her mouth, but it seemed that the simple addition of her old collection silk was a boon for Daphne.

Deciding that she'd teased him enough, and that she wanted her own release – she doubled her efforts on both herself and Harry. Pushing her fingers deeper into herself, Daphne could feel her incoming release, and Harry's release – evident from his numerous groans.

The salty taste of Harry's release lingered on Daphne's tongue as she swallowed his release, all the while moaning around his cock through her own release, her fingers coated in her juices. "Now _that_ , was fun." She said, climbing up Harry's body to sit on his lap, placing her two soaked fingers into Harry's mouth – not even giving him a chance to do anything else as she enjoyed the feeling as he sucked on them.

"Did you enjoy that?" Daphne asked, looking down at him.

His reply was a choked 'yes' as he continued sucking, chuckling to himself when she removed her fingers from his mouth. "What's so funny?" she asked, confused at his laugh.

"We haven't had this much fun in a while, have we?" She finally removed his blindfold, smiling at his humour filled eyes staring back at her.

"No." Reaching around, she undid the silk holding his wrists together – hearing his sigh of relief. "I've missed this, just me and you. Although, I wouldn't give up our children for anything." They both shared similar smiles at the mention of their children.

"You do realise that we've yet to get to the main course yet." Daphne couldn't help the snort that came from her mouth. "As if you've just said that, so corny Harry." Slapping his chest in humour, she climbed up his body, taking her place at the top of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked huskily as he sat up to lightly glide his hand over Daphne's arse.

"I'm just getting ready…" she whispered softly.

"Ready for what?" he replied teasingly, reaching out to move her sweaty blonde curls from her face. "You're still beautiful, you know that, right? Ever since we've known each other, I've always thought of you to be beautiful."

Even though Daphne had two kids, her body was still nothing to turn away at. Sizable breasts, wide hips, and legs which felt divine under his touch. Even back in their teenage years her body had been one to kill for, maturing into a figure which attracted the gazes from many boys in Hogwarts. But Harry had the privilege of growing up with her, having the opportunity to see her blossom into a beautiful girl throughout the years – and even being so lucky to have her all to himself in their later years.

"You're not so bad yourself," she laughed as she moved away from his touch to place herself on her knees. She gripped the headboard in front of her and looked over her shoulder. "You mentioned something about making me scream?"

"Merlin…" he groaned, taking in the sight of her glistening folds. He shuffled behind her in haste, with rough hands gripping at her hips. "Fuck the silk, we've got all night to play with it." Gripping his already hard cock as he slowly pushed against her folds, delighting in the slow action as he fully sheathed himself inside her.

Daphne pressed back against Harry, her shapely arse rubbing against his pelvis, and her firm breasts pressed against the wooden surface of the headboard. It was a position that Harry enjoyed being in, Daphne on her knees whilst he took control – the grip on her waist tightening even more as she moaned softy at the fullness inside her.

Harry leaned forward, raising a hand to tightly grip Daphne's hair – pulling it back. Her response was immediate as her back arched and a load moan escaped her mouth. The position allowed him to go deeper, with each deep thrust Daphne could hear the sweet sounds of their skin connecting together. He didn't last long as he let go of her hair, giving out a dozen thrusts at the tightening around his cock, as he groaned against her neck.

Daphne felt him spill inside her and moaned at the spreading warmth as she cleaned her muscles around him. His hand left her hip to be placed against her clit, rubbing roughly against it as he carried on thrusting – intent on bringing her release. When his teeth clamped down on a sensitive part of her neck, she released a whimper at the contact and relished in her own climax. With a scream of "Harry!", her body tingled as she came, her head falling forward to rest against the wooden surface in front of her as she rode off the lasts of her orgasm.

When she finished, Harry pulled himself out of her with a groan – another groan coming from Daphne at the loss of contact. He lied on his back, pulling Daphne to lie on his chest as they both lay there gaining their breath back. Daphne didn't mind that there would probably be bruises on her hips, or that her fine hair was roughly tugged, but all she did was bask in the moment and lay light kisses against his chest.

"I love you, you know? The best husband a girl like me could ever ask for," she said into his chest.

He placed a hand on her nape, kneading it. "Love you, too."

Smiling into his chest, she made to move off Harry, the idea of a shower on her mind. But it was brought to a halt of she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Don't you remember? I did say before that I'd like to tie you to our bed," Daphne blinked at his comment, surprised that he's eager for more.

"Now Harry? I'm already aching all over…" Her words died in her mouth as she noticed that Harry was now holding the silk in his hands again. With a husky smile on his lips as he brought her wrist to his lips, plating light kisses to it.

"No getting out of this one dear wife." He was already wrapping the silk around her wrist, pulling her forward to the bed post. Smiling at her purr when she was firmly connected to the bed.


End file.
